Disposable diapers containing cotton batting are widely used to facilitate care of small children.
In addition in hospitals disposable shields are used, for example in the treatment of women who have given child birth and in applications where people cannot control their bodily functions.
Car seats for children in automobiles have been on the market for some time. However, accidents and spills with children in place in these car seats make them difficult to clean. The car seats frequently contain slots and straps which are particularly difficult to clean. Spills, vomiting, diarrhea and other accidents require frequent cleaning of such linings.